onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Logue Town
Logue Town to miasto położone na wyspach Polestar (ポルスター諸島 Porusutā Shotō) na East Blue. Miasto obejmuje niemal cała wyspę z wyjątkiem kilku stromych wzgórz. Miasto jest znane jako "miasto początku i końca", gdyż tutaj były Król Piratów Gol D. Roger urodził się i został stracony. Prawie wszystkie statki, zwłaszcza statki pirackie, wpływają tutaj, by zdobyć zaopatrzenie przed wypłynięciem do Grand Line. Powodem tego jest korzystne położenie, bardzo blisko Reverse Mountain i tuż pod Red Line. Położenie i klimat mały|200px|Wyspa, na której miasto jest ulokowane. Logue Town ulokowane jest niedaleko na północ od Calm Belt i na północny wschód od wejścia na Reverse Mountain. Wielu piratów z East Blue zatrzymuje się tutaj, by uzupełnić zapasy przed wypłynięciem do Grand Line. Odkąd dowódcą tutejszej bazy Marynarki został pułkownik Smoker, większość piratów zostaje złapanych. Pogoda i klimat Zwykle jest jasno i słonecznie, czasem pochmurnie. Gdy w Logue Town zjawili się Słomkowi, w mieście rozpoczął się niespodziewany sztorm, który w przeciwieństwie do zwyczajnych zjawisk pogodowych, otoczył cały obszar. Ważniejsze miejsca Platforma egzekucyjna mały|200px|Platforma egzekucyjna. Platforma egzekucyjna to miejsce, w którym Król Piratów Gol D. Roger został stracony. Znajduje się w centrum miasta. Pragnieniem Luffy'ego było zobaczenie tego miejsca. Została zniszczona przez uderzenie pioruna. Baza Marynarki w Logue Town mały|200px|Baza Marynarki w Logue Town. Dwa lata temu bazą tą dowodził pułkownik Smoker. Znany był z tego, że nie pozwalał uciec z wyspy żadnemu piratowi. Stan ten zmienił się jednak dwa lata temu, gdy pułkownikowi nie udało się złapać załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza i sojuszu Buggy'ego i Alvidy. Z tego powodu Smoker opuścił bazę i rozpoczął swój pościg. Nie wiadomo, kto obecnie zarządza bazą. Sklep z bronią mały|200px|Sklep z bronią Ippon Matsu. Sklep z bronią prowadzony jest przez Ippon Matsu i jego żonę. Zoro odwiedził to miejsce aby kupić miecze w zastępstwie zniszczonych przez Mihawka, tutaj też po raz pierwszy spotkał Tashigi. Zoro wybrał jeden z przecenionych mieczy i wyczuł, że jest przeklęty co potwierdziła Tashigi oraz właściciel sklepu. Po sprawdzeniu co jest silniejsze: klątwa czy własne szczęście, postanowił go kupić, a zdumiony Ippon Matsu oddał mu za darmo przeklęty miecz oraz dziedzictwo swojej rodziny - potężną katanę. (którą natychmiast rozpoznała Tashigi). Robecca Hanberg Robecca Hanberg to wysokiej klasy butik należący do Hangera. Nami przymierzyła tu kilka ubrań. The Fisherman King Uotome The Fisherman King Uotome to stragan rybny należący do Sapiego. Sanji kupił tu wielkiego tuńczyka słoniowego. Antique House Antique House to butik sprzedający tanie i modne ubrania. Po tym, jak Nami przymierzyła wiele ubrań w Robecca Hanberg i nic nie kupiła, zrobiła ogromne zakupy tutaj. Glove Factory Glove Factory sąsiaduje z Robecca Hanberg. Love Love Pirates Love Love Pirates to niekanoniczny sklep Eda, który sprzedaje rzeczy, które mieli ze sobą piraci wracający z Grand Line. Bar Gold Roger Bar Gold Roger to bar występujący tylko w anime. Dawniej był bardzo popularnym miejscem i zbierało się tu wielu piratów. Jednak od egzekucji Gol D. Rogera przychodziła tu tylko Marynarka. Jedynym wyjątkiem był Monkey D. Luffy, który wszedł do baru przez przypadek. Także przez przypadek, Luffy usiadł na tym samym krześle, na którym siedział Gol D. Roger, jak pokazano we wspomnieniach Raoula, mężczyzny, który zajmuje się tym miejscem. Bar_Gold_Roger.png|Szyld nad drzwiami do baru. Luffy_Talking_to_Raoul_Inside_Gold_Roger_Bar.png|Luffy rozmawiający z Raoulem wewnątrz baru. Mieszkańcy Historia Przeszłość Logue Town jest miejscem narodzin Króla Piratów Gol D. Rogera. Po pojmaniu Rogera postanowiono przeprowadzić egzekucję w mieście jego narodzin. Ostatnie słowa Rogera zainspirowały całe nowe pokolenie piratów, rozpoczynając w ten sposób nowy wiek piractwa. Akt Logue Town Po przypłynięciu do Logue Town, Piraci Słomkowego Kapelusza postanowili pójść własnymi ścieżkami na zakupy lub zwiedzanie miasta. Nami kupowała ubrania, Zoro kupił nowe miecze, Sanji próbował kupić jedzenie a Usopp gogle. Zaś Luffy postanowił zwiedzić platformę egzekucyjną na której umarł Król Piratów. Podczas gdy Luffy zwiedzał platformę został złapany w zasadzkę Buggy'ego i Alvidy. Kiedy Buggy przeprowadzał egzekucję na Luffym piorun walną bezpośrednio w platformę uderzając Buggy'ego i uwalniając tym samym Luffy'ego. Wiceadmirał Smoker, kapitan bazy morskiej Logue Town jest świadkiem zdarzenia i postanawia nie pozwolić uciec piratom z miejsca zdarzenia. Smoker ściga Słomkowego Kapelusza i dzięki mocy jego Diabelskiego Owocu osacza Luffy'ego. W tym momencie pojawia się tajemniczy mężczyzna, który zatrzymuje Smokera przed aresztowaniem Luffy'ego, zapewniając piratom bezpieczny czas na ucieczkę z wyspy. Ciekawostki * W 96. rozdziale Oda wyjawił oficjalną nazwę Logue Town. Brzmi ona Loguetown. * Nazwa miasta odnosi się do słów prolog i epilog. Oda połączył oba słowa tworząc "Logue"town. Ma się to odnosić do innego określenia "miasto początku i końca" (始まりと終わりの町 Hajimari to Owari no Machi), to właśnie na tej wyspie urodził się i umarł Król Piratów Gol D. Roger. * Wygląd miasta oparty jest na Florencji. W Logue Town można zobaczyć Katedrę Florencką i wieżę Palazzo Vecchio. Oda umieścił w mieście także florenckie sklepy takie jak Madova Glove Factory czy Ottino. W Logue Town istnieje też Villa Medici. Medyceusze (wł. Medici) to dynastia panująca w Toskanii, której Florencja była stolicą. Nawigacja ca:Loguetown de:Loguetown en:Loguetown es:Loguetown fr:Logue Town id:Loguetown it:Rogue Town pt:Loguetown ru:Логтаун tr:Loguetown Kategoria:Lokalizacje na East Blue Kategoria:Miasta